


The Warning Signs

by Sinitsyna



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitsyna/pseuds/Sinitsyna
Summary: — Что ты будешь делать, если он никогда не проснётся?Баки опускает глаза.— Я не знаю.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Warning Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061444) by [camwolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camwolfe/pseuds/camwolfe). 



> Публикация на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5637760

— Доброе утро, Стив. 

Баки захлопывает за собой дверь и подходит к окну, чтобы открыть жалюзи. Солнечный свет растекается по комнате, сразу придавая ей больше жизни.

— Знаю, я сегодня рано. Нат пригласила меня на ужин вечером, так что после работы зайти не получится, решил забежать сейчас.

Стив, конечно же, ничего не отвечает.

Баки устраивается на своём привычном месте — садится в кресло у постели Стива и закидывает ноги на край кровати.  
— Не волнуйся, я включу тебе что-нибудь классное перед уходом. Что хочешь посмотреть?

Баки включает телевизор и начинает листать каналы. Изображение на этом телевизоре мутное, а из одного угла экрана по стеклу расползается трещина. Но это не имеет значения. Стив всё равно этого не видит.

— Может... документалку о природе? — спрашивает Баки. — Вот, идёт что-то про пингвинов. Будешь экспертом по пингвинам, когда проснёшься.

Стив делает вдох, выдох.

— Куда лучше тех жутких кинохроник про криминальные расследования, — отмечает Баки. — Они меня в депрессию вгоняли.

Пальцы Стива вдруг слегка вздрагивают, и сердце Баки пропускает удар, как всегда. Он замирает в ожидании, но рука Стива снова неподвижна.

— Приятель, тебе надо перестать так делать, — говорит Баки. — Ты каждый раз меня до инфаркта доводишь.

Стив продолжает дышать.

— «Это всего лишь мышечный рефлекс», — произносит Баки, плохо пародируя интонации доктора, который объяснял ему это. — «Ничего не значит».

Стив делает вдох.

Баки ещё минуту не отрывает взгляда от его руки, но она больше не двигается.

— У тебя волосы отросли, — Баки наклоняется ближе и аккуратно смахивает мягкие пряди со лба Стива. — Ты назовёшь меня лицемером, когда увидишь, что у меня самого творится на голове, но всё-таки. Попрошу кого-нибудь, чтобы тебя постригли, договорились? Я мог бы сам попробовать, но лучше не буду тебя мучить и просто заплачу кому-то, кто это умеет.

Раздаётся писк телефона, и Баки нехотя вытаскивает его из кармана.

— Чёрт, мне пора идти, — бормочет он, бросая взгляд на экран. — Увидимся завтра, окей?  
Он прячет пульт от телевизора в одном из ящиков тумбочки, стоящей у кровати.  
— Теперь никто не будет менять канал, как в прошлый раз.

Стив делает выдох. Затем снова вдох.

Баки нервно вздыхает и встаёт. Он поправляет одеяла Стива, чтобы ему не было холодно, и выходит из палаты.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он чуть не налетает на Шэрон.

— Доброе утро, Картер, — здоровается Баки, аккуратно её обходя.

— Доброе, — отзывается она, обеими руками вцепившись в стаканчик кофе, словно это единственный оставшийся на планете источник жизненных сил.

— Привет, Люси, — кивает он одной из работающих в утренние смены медсестёр, проходя мимо её рабочего места. Она машет ему рукой, не отрывая взгляда от компьютера.

Баки выходит из здания на залитую солнцем улицу.

***

Рабочий день выдался, мягко говоря, так себе. Начальник сделал Баки выговор за неправильное заполнение какой-то формы, Баки что-то остроумно съязвил в ответ, и эта перепалка задала тон на весь день.

Ситуация с ужином оказалась не лучше. Баки рассчитывал, что кроме Наташи и его самого будет, может, только её парень. Но, как выяснилось, Нат позвала ещё и каких-то людей со своей работы.

— Ты меня обманула, — шипит он, когда ей всё-таки удаётся затащить его внутрь квартиры. — Тут куча народа!

— Они сами себя пригласили, — пожимает она плечами в оправдание. — Я не знала, что они все придут.

Баки недовольно стонет и снова пытается отступить обратно к двери, но Наташа тут же начинает решительно стаскивать с него куртку.

— Перестань, тебе это пойдёт на пользу. Надо же хоть иногда проводить время с кем-то, кроме медсестёр, физиотерапевтов и коматозных пациентов.

— А вот это было грубо, — отзывается он, но всё-таки позволяет ей затянуть его на кухню.

***

Вечеринка оборачивается катастрофой.

— Просто, мне кажется, это как-то стрёмно, что на поддержку ветеранов постоянно уходит такой большой процент наших налогов! — с энтузиазмом заявляет одна из гостей в разгар беседы, безудержно жестикулируя.

Баки дотягивается до бутылки вина, красующейся в середине стола, и доверху наполняет свой бокал. Это уже третий. Или четвёртый. Но кому какое дело.

Наташа ловит его взгляд и опасно прищуривается. Он прищуривается в ответ и демонстративно выпивает половину своего огромного бокала залпом.

— На них и так уже спускают такую кучу денег, что...

— Салли, — обрывает её Наташа. — Заткни пасть.

Эта девушка, Салли, ошарашенно открывает рот и поворачивается к сидящему рядом с ней парню, ища поддержки. Но тот угрюмо уставился на курицу в своей тарелке.

Баки снова жадно глотает содержимое бокала.

***

— И вот что я получаю, когда пытаюсь вести себя дружелюбно и по-взрослому, — причитает Нат, провожая Баки на улицу. — Больше никогда не буду приглашать её к себе. Или вообще с ней разговаривать.

— Еда была вкусная, — замечает Баки. Окружающий мир ненадёжно пошатывается, так что он опирается рукой о стену, пока они идут по коридорам к выходу из здания.

— Я ничего не готовила. Привезли на заказ.

Баки смеётся.  
— Так и знал. Клинт должен мне пять баксов.

Наташа вздыхает, придерживая дверь, пока Баки выбирается наружу.

— Надеюсь, ты пойдёшь домой, да ведь? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она вслед, стоя на пороге и получше укутываясь в свою кофту.

— Ага, — бросает Баки через плечо и неровной походкой направляется вдоль по улице, отдаляясь от Наташи.

— Баки!

— Я иду домой! — кричит он в ответ и решительно заворачивает за угол.

В своё оправдание он мог бы сказать, что действительно почти добрался до дома, прежде чем остановился и поймал такси.

***

Часы посещения закончились в восемь, но все ночные медсёстры его знают. Баки машет им и изо всех сил старается не споткнуться, проходя мимо. Они не пытаются его остановить, так что, наверное, он прошёл проверку.

С дверью в комнату Стива пришлось помучиться пару минут — она никак не хотела открываться, а потом распахнулась так резко, что Баки чуть не свалился на пол.

— Привет, — здоровается он, с трудом держась на ногах. — Вот я и вернулся.

Стив вдыхает.

— Вашу мать, они вырубили телек, — Баки возмущённо оглядывается по сторонам. — Это я виноват... Надо было получше спрятать пульт.

Стив выдыхает.

— Где-то внутри ты сейчас, наверное, осуждающе хмуришь брови, или типа того, — бормочет Баки, падая на сиденье. Он запрокидывает голову назад, позволяя ей упасть на спинку кресла. — Но, чёрт, ты бы слышал, какую чушь несла эта дура у Наташи на вечеринке.

Баки с усилием поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Стива. Его неподвижное лицо абсолютно лишено выражения, как и всегда.

— Эй, — зовёт его Баки. — Стив.

Ничего.

Баки издаёт хриплый стон и трёт лицо рукой.  
— Какого хрена я делаю?

Ступня Стива вздрагивает, и Баки ещё глубже сползает в кресле.

— Я знаю, возможно, ты меня даже не слышишь, — говорит он. — Знаешь, что я случайно услышал от Дороти на днях? «Бедный мальчик. Думаю, ему просто одиноко, вот он и приходит так часто». Что ж, пошла бы ты нахер, Дороти, я прихожу не поэтому. И мне не одиноко.

На самом деле, ему одиноко, но это уже другая тема.

— Зря я снял квартиру с двумя спальнями, — признаётся Баки. — Это казалось хорошей идеей, понимаешь? Чтобы у нас было достаточно места, когда ты выйдешь из комы. Но в итоге я просто... торчу в этой огромной пустой квартире совсем один.

Стив дышит.

Какое-то время Баки просто смотрит на него, не отводя взгляд. А потом прижимает пальцы к своим векам, пытаясь остановить наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы.  
— Блять.

Вскоре он бросает попытки оставаться в сознании и поудобнее, насколько это возможно, устраивается в кресле.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет он, засыпая.

***

Когда Баки просыпается, Шэрон стоит рядом и смотрит на него сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

Он пытается изобразить улыбку.  
— Доброе утро?

В ответ она лишь прожигает его взглядом, а затем стремительно идёт к окну.

— Нет, — настороженно произносит Баки. — Не смей...

Шэрон резко дёргает за цепочку, открывая все жалюзи разом. Чересчур яркий свет врывается в воспалённый от похмелья мозг Баки, и он возмущённо мычит от боли, укрывая лицо рукой.  
— Ну зачем ты так? 

— Ты не можешь заявляться сюда пьяным, — отрезает она. — Это абсолютно неприемлемо.

Баки выдавливает что-то нечленораздельное и пытается закрыться от мира ещё больше, сворачиваясь калачиком в кресле.

— Не заставляй меня отменять твои привилегии здесь, — угрожает Шэрон. — Если придётся, я скажу ночной смене, чтобы тебя не пускали.

— Почему? — Баки предпринимает попытки всё-таки открыть глаза. — Я же никому не причиняю вреда.

— Это правило! Да, я знаю, что если ты напьёшься и придёшь сюда, то просто поплачешь пару часов и отключишься в этом кресле...

— Как грубо, — вставляет Баки.

— Но если ты будешь так делать, другие подумают, что и им можно, — продолжает Шэрон. — Всё, я пишу Сэму.

— Нет, — Баки вздрагивает и выпрямляется, протягивая руку в её сторону. — Шэрон, нет!

Она отходит от него подальше и достаёт из кармана телефон.

— «Привет, Сэм», — вслух комментирует она, печатая сообщение. — «У тебя найдётся на этой неделе время встретиться с Баки? Ему это нужно».

— Шэрон! — жалобно повторяет Баки, откидываясь обратно в кресле.

— Ух ты, смотри-ка, — улыбается она, глядя на экран. — У него есть время прямо сегодня! Отлично. Вы встречаетесь в кафетерии в полдень.

Как только она это произносит, раздаётся мягкий голос системы оповещения.  
— Шэрон, пройдите в четырнадцатую палату.

— Удачи с Сэмом! — бросает она напоследок, покидая палату. Баки только рычит в ответ.

— Я её ненавижу, — обречённо сообщает он Стиву.

Стив молчит.

***

Баки всё же заставляет себя пойти домой. Он принимает душ и вливает в себя полбутылки воды, после чего отправляется обратно в больницу, надеясь, что теперь выглядит хоть немного более живым, чем утром.

Очевидно, его надежды не оправдались, потому что Сэм недовольно прищуривается, как только Баки появляется в дверях кафетерия.

Он тяжело опускается на стул напротив Сэма и хмуро таращится на поверхность стола между ними. 

— И тебя с добрым утром, — начинает Сэм, подталкивая в его сторону лежащий на столе сэндвич, обёрнутый в защитную плёнку. — Вот, тебе надо съесть что-нибудь.

— Спасибо, — тихо произносит Баки, начиная разворачивать упаковку.

— Ну, почему Шэрон заставила тебя со мной увидеться? — интересуется Сэм.

— Потому что вчера вечером я надрался и пришёл ночевать сюда. Ей это не понравилось, — отвечает Баки честно.

Сэм хмурит брови.  
— А почему ты пришёл сюда?

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю, я же был пьяный.

Вместо ответа Сэм продолжает жевать собственный сэндвич, выжидающе глядя на Баки, пока тот наконец не ломается.

— Окей, ладно! Я просто не хотел идти домой.

— Почему?

— Потому что там никого нет! Там всегда тихо и пусто. Я на стену лезу от скуки и тоски, когда торчу там в одиночестве. Поэтому я пришёл сюда.

— Да уж, ведь это место славится своей жизнерадостной атмосферой, — комментирует Сэм саркастично.

Баки закатывает глаза, но ничего не отвечает.

— Ты не задумывался о переезде? — предлагает Сэм. — Мало кому нравится жить одному. Мой знакомый как раз сейчас ищет нового соседа.

— Не хочу я жить ни с каким новым соседом, — возражает Баки. — И нет, я не собираюсь никуда переезжать. Мне нужно свободное место для...

Он не договаривает, со злостью разглядывая сэндвич в своей руке.

— Для чего? — надавливает Сэм. — Для Стива, когда он выйдет из комы?

Баки снова бессильно пожимает плечами.

— Баки, — зовёт Сэм уже мягче, но Баки его обрывает.

— Я знаю, окей? Тебе не обязательно опять мне это говорить, — выпаливает он громче, чем планировал. — Я знаю, что есть, типа, не больше одного процента вероятности, что он вообще когда-нибудь проснётся.

Сэм вздыхает, но Баки продолжает говорить.  
— Знаешь, что моя мама сказала, когда я звонил ей недавно? «Может, пора его отпустить». Его мозг не мёртв, так что я не собираюсь просто, блять, выдернуть его из розетки и...

— Потише, — просит Сэм, аккуратно оглядываясь вокруг.

Баки зажмуривается и прикрывает глаза рукой.

— Нат считает, что мне надо перестать приходить к нему, — произносит Баки, понизив голос.

— А сам ты как думаешь?

Он отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Я не хочу переставать.

— Послушай, я не был знаком со Стивом лично, — осторожно говорит Сэм, — но, судя по тому, что ты мне о нём рассказывал, я уверен, он бы хотел, чтобы ты заботился о себе. Даже если это значит, что ты будешь навещать его не каждый день...

Баки опять резко дёргает головой, не желая это слышать.

— Баки, такие ситуации сопровождаются определённым процессом скорби, — продолжает Сэм. — В данном случае это не то же самое, что скорбеть по тем, кто умер, потому что не было чёткого завершения. Но сходство в том, что ты тоже потерял близкого человека, и тоже, скорее всего, никогда не сможешь его вернуть.

— Я знаю, — Баки садится прямо, убирая руку от лица и направляя на Сэма пронзительный взгляд. — Я прочитал все те книжки, которые ты мне давал, Сэм. Я знаю всё это.

— Да, но насколько я вижу, ты ничего оттуда толком не воспринял всерьёз, и всё равно отказываешься услышать меня, — возражает Сэм. — Ты ходил хоть на одно свидание за последние два года?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки угрюмо. — Стив всё ещё...

Он обрывает себя, замолкая. Сэм вскидывает бровь.

— Видишь? — настаивает Сэм. Баки только озлобленно смотрит на него в ответ. — Баки, что ты будешь делать, если он никогда не проснётся?

Баки опускает глаза.  
— Я не знаю.

— Я понимаю, как это тяжело, но ты должен что-то изменить. Ты несчастен, и ты не можешь всю жизнь провести в этом состоянии.

— Я понятия не имею, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — заявляет Баки. Он яростно отрывает половину своего нетронутого сэндвича и целиком суёт её в рот.

Сэм в очередной раз неодобрительно вздыхает.  
— Баки, ты тоже был на войне. Ты тоже пострадал, совсем как он.

— Разве? Я жив-здоров и хожу по миру на своих двоих, а он — нет. Я в порядке.

— Нет, ты совсем не в порядке, — настойчиво повторяет Сэм. — Ты хоронишь свой шанс на нормальную жизнь, пока ведёшь себя так. Пока приходишь сюда каждый день.

— И что с того? Даже если и так, какая разница? Слушай, по стандартам всех тех долбаных книжек, у меня, блять, всё прекрасно: у меня есть работа, есть друзья, и я живу самостоятельно.

— И это отлично! — поспешно соглашается Сэм. — Но, Баки...

— Нет, знаешь, что? Хватит с меня, — огрызается Баки, вставая и направляясь к выходу из кафетерия быстрым шагом. Он узнаёт всех попадающихся на глаза посетителей, и это, в общем-то... ну, это подтверждает именно то, что пытался донести до него Сэм.

Баки на автопилоте поворачивает в сторону лестницы, ведущей на этаж Стива, но, осознав, что делает, одёргивает себя и выбегает из здания.


	2. Chapter 2

Добравшись до дома, Баки достаёт открытую бутылку виски, выливает её остатки в стакан и падает на диван, уткнувшись в потолок невидящим взглядом.

Он коротко обдумывает идею открыть одно из приложений для знакомств, которые Наташа когда-то скачала на его телефон. Но какой в этом смысл? Он не мог даже представить отношения с кем-то. Он не мог представить, чтобы ему хотелось каких-то отношений. Стив ведь всё ещё... 

Да уж.

И вообще, что бы он мог рассказать о себе на свидании? Если его спросят о хобби, ему придётся ответить, что в свободное время он либо напивается, либо смотрит телевизор в больничном отделении интенсивной терапии. Если его спросят о друзьях, он может рассказать о... ну, о Наташе. Может быть, ещё о Сэме и Шэрон. Хотя Сэм просто работает там консультантом, и, по сути, общение с Баки входит в его должностные обязанности, то есть, ему за это платят. Это же касается и Шэрон, в принципе.

Если его спросят о прошлых отношениях, он вынужден будет рассказать о Стиве.

Ему придётся рассказать, что они со Стивом были лучшими друзьями с самого детства, и почти так же долго были влюблены друг в друга. Ему придётся рассказать о том, как они вместе пошли в армию, вместе отправились в горячую точку, и как Стив спас его, укрыв собственным телом, и с тех пор лежит в коме уже больше двух лет, а Баки...

А Баки был рядом всё это время.

Он допивает своё виски и ждёт. Вскоре мир начинает расплываться перед его глазами, тело тяжелеет, и он вырубается прямо на диване. Снова.

***

Следующим утром Сэм присылает ему сообщение, извиняясь, что надавил слишком сильно. Баки не отвечает. Сэм работает в больнице пять дней в неделю, а Баки приходит каждый день, так что они всё равно так или иначе скоро пересекутся. Тогда Баки и поговорит с ним, извинится за свой срыв в ответ. Это случилось не в первый раз. И вряд ли в последний.

***

Он находит парочку дисков со сборниками интересных телепередач на распродаже в магазине около дома, и позже заказывает ещё несколько похожих с работы. Это неплохая идея. Так Стиву не придётся слушать только то, что идёт по телевизору. Хорошие аудиокниги и подкасты закончились ещё месяца два назад.

Пока Баки выбирал диски на работе, его начальник прошёл мимо за его спиной и точно заметил, что на компьютере открыт посторонний сайт, а совсем не то, чем он должен заниматься. Баки было плевать. Если его уволят, он просто найдёт другую подобную никчёмную работу, где нужно вводить какие-то данные.

Вечером он идёт в больницу, захватив новые видео.

— Думаю, эти тебе понравятся, — говорит он Стиву. — Ну, я надеюсь.

Стив делает медленный вдох.

Баки бросает пластиковые коробки с дисками на столик у кровати и тяжело опускается в кресло.

— Ты ведь меня даже не слышишь толком, — произносит он.

Стив выдыхает. Вдыхает.

Внезапно это всё становится невыносимым. Баки встаёт и шаткой походкой выбирается из палаты, прислоняясь к стене в коридоре.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, он замечает Кэрри на её привычном месте на полу у одной из палат в конце коридора. Она плачет. Её дочь попала в аварию около года назад, и с тех пор была здесь. Она выжила, но сильно пострадала, и всё ещё проходит программу интенсивной терапии. Кэрри, её мать, время от времени выходит из палаты и плачет, когда дочь не нуждается в немедленной помощи и можно оставить её на минутку. После этого она всегда вытирает слёзы, поднимается и заходит обратно — с улыбкой на лице.

Иногда Баки приносит ей кофе.

Но сейчас он позволяет себе сползти по стене на пол и пытается усилием воли привести своё сбившееся дыхание в норму. Сэм прав: он не может продолжать это. Нельзя всю свою жизнь провести тут, в ожидании чего-то, что — если верить подавляющему большинству докторов, с которыми он разговаривал — никогда не произойдёт.

Но что ещё ему делать?

Стив был всем для него.

***

Сэм, конечно же, там его и находит. А может, его опять позвала Шэрон.

Он приседает рядом с Баки и протягивает ему бутылку воды, купленную, скорее всего, в одном из автоматов где-то на этаже. Баки берёт её, но не спешит открывать.

— Извини за прошлый раз, — начинает Сэм.

Баки мотает головой.  
— Не твоя вина. Я на всех срываюсь. Поэтому у меня и не осталось друзей.

— А вот это неправда, — напоминает Сэм.

Баки вскидывает бровь.  
— Все в моём списке контактов — либо родственники, либо здешний персонал.

Сэм вздыхает и садится на пол рядом.

Баки наконец заставляет себя сделать глоток воды.

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, что однажды случилось, когда мы были ещё подростками? — спрашивает он.

Сэм отрицательно качает головой.

— Лет в шестнадцать или около того мы пошли на какую-то вечеринку, — начинает Баки. — Я сказал родителям, что ночую у Стива, а Стив своим — что он у меня. Он тогда принимал какие-то лекарства, и ему нельзя было пить. А мне можно было, так что я нажрался в дрова, а потом почему-то молча ушёл с той вечеринки и решил добраться до дома самостоятельно.

— Отличная идея, — комментирует Сэм.

Баки кивает.  
— Короче, я заблудился. Понятия не имел, где я вообще нахожусь. Это было довольно жутко, если честно. В итоге, я вырубился прямо у кого-то на заднем дворе. А тогда, кстати, была середина зимы — холод собачий.

Сэм слушал с нескрываемой тревогой на лице.  
— Надеюсь, заканчивается всё хорошо?

Баки снова кивает.  
— Стив чуть с ума не сошёл, искал меня всю ночь. В конце концов, он не выдержал — позвонил моим родителям и даже полицию вызвал. Они отправили целый отряд. В общем, утром меня нашёл тот чувак, во дворе у которого я отключился. Он проснулся, вышел на улицу со своей собакой и увидел, что я валяюсь у него на газоне. Я отделался лёгким обморожением, но в целом был в порядке. А Стив, этот идиот, бегал по холоду всю ночь, и в итоге заработал воспаление лёгких.

— Довольно напряжённая история, — подытоживает Сэм.

— Ага, — Баки делает ещё глоток воды.

Кэрри перестала плакать и встала, приводя себя в порядок и возвращаясь к дочери. В другом конце коридора из своей палаты выглянула пожилая дама, с которой Баки никогда не разговаривал, но медсестра поспешно завела её обратно внутрь.

— Баки, — наконец произносит Сэм. — Я знаю, что он пострадал, спасая _тебя_. Но, я думаю, он бы не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно теперь обязан тратить свою жизнь подобным образом.

Баки качает головой.  
— Я и не считаю, что обязан. Я не поэтому здесь, дело не в этом. 

— А в...

— Я люблю его, — перебивает Баки. — Больше всего на свете.

— ...Вот как.

— Ага.

Они сидят в тишине ещё пару минут, после чего Баки поднимается и идёт обратно в комнату, к Стиву.

***

Проходят три недели. Баки уволили с работы. Он не стал искать новую.

Они пересмотрели все купленные Баки диски и вернулись к аудиокнигам.

— Что послушаем? — Баки листает на планшете список подборок по жанрам. — Думаю, рано или поздно нам всё-таки придётся дойти до классических произведений. Нельзя же оставаться такими необразованными, да? Хотя вся классика кошмарно скучная... То есть, конечно, не такая скучная, как детективы о загадочных убийствах, но всё равно. Убийцей всегда оказывается чувак, которого меньше всех подозреваешь — неужели авторы сами не понимают, насколько это очевидно? Отошли бы хоть раз от этого клише, для разнообразия.

Он выбирает раздел фантастики.

— Так, нашёл одну с неплохим описанием, и на неё даже скидка. Может...

Баки замолкает, краем глаза замечая, что рука Стива шевельнулась.

Это был не просто рефлекс. Стив как будто слегка повернул запястье, сгибая при этом все пальцы.

Баки замирает. Планшет выскальзывает из его руки и с грохотом падает на пол, но Баки не обращает на это никакого внимания. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди, но тело сковано шоком.

Он приходил сюда каждый день без исключений на протяжении последних двух с лишним лет, и за всё это время Стив никогда не делал подобных движений.

— Стив? — зовёт Баки.

Словно в ответ, рука Стива снова поворачивается, и Баки вскакивает со своего места. Он бросается к двери и вырывается в коридор, чуть не сбивая с ног оказавшуюся рядом медсестру.

— Шэрон! — кричит он, несясь в сторону приёмной стойки персонала. — Шэрон!

Она выбегает из-за угла, пока другие сёстры обеспокоенно подходят ближе, услышав крик.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Шэрон, останавливаясь рядом. Он хватает её за плечо. — Баки, что...

— Он пошевелил рукой, — выпаливает Баки, возможно, слишком быстро для понимания. — Он двигает рукой! 

Шэрон вздыхает, на её лице читается сомнение.  
— Баки, это просто автоматическая...

— Шэрон! Я был здесь каждый божий день больше двух лет, и я клянусь тебе: это что-то другое!

Она всё ещё кажется неубеждённой, но всё-таки кивает и поспешным шагом идёт к палате. Баки догоняет её, заходя следом.

Стив выглядит точно так же, как последние два года.

— Баки... — начинает Шэрон мягко, но как только она это произносит, Стив дёргает всей рукой от самого плеча.

— Видишь! — восклицает Баки ещё громче. Глаза Шэрон поражённо округляются.

— Так, окей, — говорит она, обращаясь скорее к самой себе. — Ладно, Баки, можешь позвать сюда Джэнис и Лилу, пожалуйста?

Баки бежит обратно в коридор и приводит обеих опытных медсестёр.

Через несколько минут палата наполнена докторами и персоналом всех категорий. Все они двигаются вокруг постели Стива в отработанной практикой гармонии. Баки прижимается к стене, чтобы никому не мешать.

В какой-то момент в незакрытую дверь заглядывает Кэрри.

— Всё нормально? — спрашивает она у Баки, но в ответ он только таращится на неё диким взглядом, и она молча уходит.

Он даже не понимает толком, что именно происходит. Доктора переговариваются между собой вполголоса, наклонившись над Стивом.

Из-за столпившихся вокруг Стива людей Баки видит только его ноги. Когда одна из его стоп слегка вздрагивает, Баки вынужден сесть на пол, потому что он не может дышать.

Проходит час. Врачи и медсёстры всё ещё носятся вокруг, восторженно обсуждая что-то друг с другом. Баки сидит на полу и напряжённо смотрит на происходящее.

Вскоре появляется Сэм. Он несколько минут разговаривает с присутствующими коллегами, после чего подходит к Баки и опускается на пол рядом с ним, изучая его осторожным взглядом.

Баки продолжает смотреть прямо перед собой.

— Эй, — обращается к нему Сэм. — Ты в порядке?

— Да.

— Уверен?

— Нет, — признается Баки. Раздаётся чей-то смех, и он вздрагивает от звука.

— Окей, — начинает Сэм. — Если хочешь, я объясню тебе в общих чертах, что происходит. Или я могу попросить одного из докторов...

— Нет, лучше ты, — торопливо отвечает Баки.

— Хорошо. В общем, похоже, он начинает просыпаться. Ты был прав.

Баки с трудом втягивает воздух и задерживает дыхание.

— Но это будет не как в фильмах, — продолжает Сэм. — Он не сможет просто вдруг встать с кровати и снова быть самим собой. Учитывая показатели активности его мозга и нервной системы на данный момент, в подобных ситуациях, как правило, требуется не менее нескольких недель.

— Окей, — выдавливает Баки. — Понял.

— Сначала он будет больше шевелиться, чуть позже его сознание постепенно начнёт возвращаться обратно. Потом, когда он начнёт следить за объектами взглядом...

— А повреждение мозга? — перебивает Баки. — Они уже знают, есть ли...

Сэм отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет, ещё слишком рано, чтобы это определить. Пока всё выглядит очень хорошо, Баки, правда. Но никогда нельзя сказать наверняка.

— Окей, — повторяет Баки.

— Пожалуйста, не думай, что теперь ты должен круглыми сутками быть здесь. Мы позаботимся, чтобы рядом с ним всегда кто-то был, так что...

— Меня уволили, — отрезает Баки. — У меня нет дел поважнее.

Сэм вздыхает, но Баки уже поднимается на ноги.

Комната наконец начинает освобождаться. Парочка докторов и сестёр ещё толпятся возле мониторов, к которым подключён Стив, но в основном окружающее пространство уже почти вернулось в норму.

— Баки, подойди, пожалуйста, — зовёт Шэрон. Баки повинуется, приближаясь к кровати.

Стив перестал шевелиться ещё какое-то время назад, но всё равно теперь что-то в нём было... по-другому. Как будто в его лице появилось больше жизни, или что-то вроде этого. Баки не может толком понять, что именно изменилось, но перемена была заметной.

— Итак, — обращается к нему Шэрон, продолжая печатать что-то на своём планшете. — По сути, тебе нужно просто продолжать делать всё, как обычно. Разговаривай с ним, держи его за руку, и всё в этом духе...

Она продиктовала ещё несколько инструкций, но Баки смог только молча кивнуть, не в состоянии оторвать взгляда от Стива.


	3. Chapter 3

Начиная с этого момента, Баки больше никуда не уходил. Пару раз пришлось сбегать домой за нужными вещами, но он сразу торопился обратно в больницу.

Он спал, ел и, по сути, жил в кресле у постели Стива. Палата была оборудована крошечной ванной комнатой, где Баки принимал душ, после чего тут же возвращался на своё место.

В первые сутки Стив оставался неподвижным. Баки не спал всю ночь, на всякий случай, но тихое спокойствие комнаты не нарушалось, и единственной активностью Стива было его ровное дыхание.

На следующий день после обеда Баки всё-таки отключился, опустив голову на свою руку, сложенную на краю кровати.

Он просыпается от ощущения, будто простынь двигается под его рукой. Осознав, что так и есть, он резко садится прямо, распахивая глаза.

Обе руки Стива снова слабо шевелились. Движения были хаотичными и явно неосознанными, но Баки всё равно стало трудно дышать.

— Эй, Стив, — голос Баки дрожит, и он осторожно берёт руку Стива, когда та перестаёт ворочаться. — Привет, приятель, это я... С тобой всё в порядке. Знаю, ты, наверное, плохо понимаешь, что происходит, но всё нормально. Я всё объясню, когда ты проснёшься чуть больше, ладно? Обещаю, всё будет хорошо. Мы выберемся отсюда, как только врачи разрешат. Я позабочусь об этом, не волнуйся. Тебе понравится, какую я купил кровать для твоей новой спальни. То есть, надо будет сначала постелить новые простыни, потому что я буквально годами их не менял... Хотя, ты и сам-то свои никогда не стираешь.

Лицо Стива всё ещё безмолвно и лишено эмоций, но его правое колено в какой-то момент немного сгибается, почти сразу выпрямляясь обратно.

Баки крепче сжимает его руку, продолжая говорить всё, что приходит на ум.  
— Наша новая квартира довольно отстойная… но ты можешь нарисовать что-нибудь, и мы повесим это на стены, чтобы стало уютнее. Хочешь, в этом году отпразднуем твой день рождения где-нибудь на пляже? Мне кажется, тебе понравится. Если нет, поедем куда-нибудь ещё, куда угодно.

Вскоре Стив снова застывает, но Баки не отпускает его руку.

***

В течение следующей недели Стив двигается всё больше и больше. Иногда это выглядит почти так, словно он потягивается или разминает затёкшие мышцы. А иногда он резко встряхивает рукой или ногой без какой-либо чёткой последовательности.

Однажды его рука дёрнулась так сильно, что практически ударила Баки по лицу. Медсёстры заклеили ушиб пластырем, не переставая хихикать над ситуацией.

— Это точно нормальное явление? — беспокойно спрашивает Баки у Шэрон, пока она проверяет жизненные показатели Стива.

В этот момент нога Стива с усилием подскакивает в воздух, из-за чего он немного сползает вниз на постели. Баки аккуратно затаскивает его обратно на подушку.

— Да, это благоприятный знак, — кивает Шэрон, не поднимая глаз с мониторов. — Его мозг, грубо говоря, по кусочкам возвращается обратно в режим онлайн. Движения конечностей означают восстановление функций отдела моторной координации.

***

Вечером этого дня их навещает Сэм. Стив в этот момент лежит спокойно, а Баки сидит в своём кресле, ссутулившись и пытаясь сопротивляться дикой усталости.

— Доктора говорят, его мышечный тонус в полной норме, — сообщает Сэм, листая карту Стива.

Баки устало улыбается.  
— Поэтому я и добивался, чтобы его перевели в эту больницу. Его хотели отправить в какой-нибудь муниципальный госпиталь или подобную дыру. Потребовалось несколько недель и чёртова куча телефонных звонков, но всё получилось. Здесь с ним каждый день проводят физиотерапию.

— Это потрясающе, — соглашается Сэм, буквально сияя.

Он говорит что-то ещё, но Баки так измождён, что не в состоянии уловить смысл слов.

— Баки.

Молчание.

— Баки, ты меня слышишь?

Баки усилием воли заставляет себя открыть глаза, обнаруживая, что Сэм стоит рядом и пристально смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Мне удастся убедить тебя пойти домой и нормально выспаться? — спрашивает он.

— Нет.

Сэм изучающе разглядывает его ещё несколько долгих мгновений, после чего выходит из палаты. Он возвращается через пару минут — с надувным матрасом наперевес.

— Вот, — настойчиво намекает он, устраивая матрас на полу возле окна. — Стащил из ординаторской.

Баки подбирает себя с кресла и на ватных ногах добирается до импровизированной кровати, тут же падая на неё. Упругий материал издаёт недовольный таким обращением скрип.

— Я посижу рядом с ним, договорились? — Сэм занимает пост Баки у постели Стива. — Тебе надо поспать.

— Ладно, — отзывается Баки, уже наполовину не в этой реальности. — Спасибо.

***

Когда он просыпается, за окном уже темно.

Он переворачивается на спину и потягивается, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше.

Сэм, как и обещал, сидит у кровати Стива, опустив глаза на экран своего телефона.

— Спасибо, — снова благодарит Баки. Сэм только отмахивается, молча улыбаясь.

***

Стив открывает глаза в 4:29 этим утром.

Баки читал новости на планшете, когда это произошло.

Стив ни на что не смотрел. Его зрачки не двигались. Он только открыл глаза, медленно моргнул пару раз, и снова закрыл.

Баки сжал его руку.

***

Через неделю Баки выходит в кафетерий, чтобы купить что-нибудь на обед себе и кое-кому из медсестёр.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, кусая сэндвич по дороге, глаза Стива снова открыты. В последнее время это происходит всё чаще, так что Баки это не тревожит.

По крайней мере, пока он не проходит в комнату, замечая, что взгляд Стива проследил за ним от двери.

Баки роняет свой сэндвич на пол и несётся обратно в коридор.  
— Он следит за движением! — кричит он медсёстрам, заставляя их всех подпрыгнуть. Рэйчел чуть не разливает свой суп. — Идите сюда!

Они послушно бегут в комнату вслед за ним. Но Стив не смотрит в их сторону. Он не отрывает взгляда от Баки.

На его лице всё ещё нет выражения, нет никаких признаков, что он узнаёт Баки или вообще понимает что-либо. Но всё-таки.

— Прогресс! — радостно заключает Баки, пока одна из сестёр записывает это в карту Стива. Джорджия даже подрисовывает большой улыбающийся смайлик рядом с описанием текущих показателей.

***

Ещё неделю и четыре дня спустя, Баки просыпается от ощущения, словно что-то дотронулось до его запястья. Он снова спал в кресле, опустив голову на край постели Стива.

Почувствовав, что прикосновение реально, Баки осторожно выпрямляется.

Стив слабо держится рукой за его запястье. И когда Баки удаётся оторвать взгляд от их рук и поднять голову, Стив смотрит прямо на него.

А в следующее мгновение Стив улыбается, и Баки готов поспорить, что его сердце только что перестало биться.

— Стив! — говорит он тихо. — Привет, Стив, привет... Эм, я, я... ты в порядке. Ты в больнице, но с тобой всё будет хорошо.

Стив снова мягко улыбается, но затем его губы искривляются, словно он пытается что-то сказать. Одна из медсестёр, как раз отмечающая его жизненные показатели, восторженно вскрикивает и выбегает из палаты, тут же возвращаясь в сопровождении радостно перешёптывающихся коллег.

Улыбка покидает лицо Стива, заменяясь разочарованием.

— Всё нормально, ничего страшного, тебе не обязательно говорить, — поспешно убеждает Баки. — Всё равно пока ещё рано для этого, торопиться некуда. Ты молодец, всё идёт замечательно, окей? Мне только нужно знать одну вещь — ты ведь не страдаешь от боли и ничего такого, правда?

Стив отвечает не сразу, продолжая просто смотреть Баки в глаза, но, наконец, медленно качает головой.

Баки выдыхает, ощущая непередаваемое облегчение.  
— Превосходно, это отличные новости! Послушай, мне нужно позвать кого-нибудь из докторов, чтобы они...

Но веки Стива уже закрываются. Он сжимает запястье Баки — так слабо, что Баки едва улавливает это ощущение — и снова проваливается в сон.

— Потрясающе, — выдыхает одна из медсестёр, начавшая работать тут совсем недавно. Гарриет, стоящая рядом, обнимает её в ответ.

Баки осторожно убирает свою руку из пальцев Стива и встаёт. Он пробирается через группу счастливых свидетелей и шаткой походкой покидает комнату.

— Баки? — зовёт Шэрон, пересекаясь с ним в коридоре. Она обводит его пристальным взглядом с выражением волнения на лице. — Ты в порядке?

Он отрицательно мотает головой и проходит мимо неё. Каким-то образом ему удаётся спуститься по лестнице и выбраться на улицу, прежде чем его ноги подкашиваются, заставляя опуститься на тротуар.

***

Через несколько минут его находит Сэм. Баки сидит на грязном асфальте, притянув колени к груди и прислонившись спиной к пыльной стене здания больницы — и пытается заставить воздух поступать в лёгкие.

— Баки, — начинает Сэм успокаивающим тоном. — Я положу руку тебе на спину, хорошо? И мы попробуем дышать вместе, договорились?

Спустя пять минут Баки удаётся более или менее восстановить контроль над своим дыханием. Он всё ещё дрожит, но всё-таки берёт как всегда предложенную Сэмом бутылку воды и с трудом делает пару глотков. 

— Получше? — спрашивает Сэм, когда у Баки наконец получается в той или иной степени взять себя в руки и выпрямиться, расправляя плечи.

Баки кивает.  
— Да. Блять, извини за это...

— Не проблема, — легко отвечает Сэм. — Для этого я здесь и нужен.

Они сидят рядом в тишине какое-то время, молча наблюдая, как люди заходят в здание или выходят на улицу.

— Тебе рассказывали, что вообще произошло с нами? — наконец спрашивает Баки. — Со Стивом?

— Я слышал короткую версию.

Баки упирается взглядом в поверхность асфальта перед ним и пинает лежащий рядом камешек, наблюдая, как тот катится в сторону.

— Мы проверяли одно здание, — начинает он. — Надо было убедиться, что оно пустое. Так и было, мы ничего не нашли. Всё было в порядке, так что Стив говорит нам с парнями, что можно уходить, и мы начинаем двигаться наружу.

Он останавливается, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. Сэм, конечно же, его не торопит.

— Я шёл последним, — продолжает Баки, не поднимая глаз. — Стив был передо мной, и он почти вышел в дверь, как вдруг... всё просто... обрушилось. Половина здания рухнула прямо на нас. Я до сих пор не знаю, из-за чего конкретно это случилось, но что-то где-то взорвалось и... весь третий этаж и часть второго за секунду превратились в руины.

Баки снова делает паузу, Сэм молчит.

— На меня упал огромный кусок бетонной плиты. Я даже ничего не почувствовал, если честно. Я оказался на полу, всю левую руку и плечо придавило этим обломком, и мне не было больно, но я... блять, вообще не мог пошевелиться. Застрял напрочь. Остатки здания всё ещё дрожат, и всё вокруг в огне...

— Баки, — перебивает Сэм. — Сейчас ты не там.

Баки встряхивает головой, возвращая себя в реальность.  
— Точно, да... Эм, короче, я поднял голову и увидел, что Стив в порядке. Остальные парни уже вышли, а он был, может, немного оглушен взрывом и дезориентирован, но всё-таки цел. Он стоял прямо в дверном проёме, всего один крошечный шаг и он оказался бы за порогом. Но в последний момент он оглянулся и увидел меня, и... Я просил его уйти, чёрт, я кричал во всё горло, чтобы он развернулся и вышел в грёбаную дверь, но он всё-таки побежал ко мне. Он попытался стащить с меня кусок бетона, но эта херня вообще не двигалась.

Баки через силу делает глоток воды.

— Он всё повторял, что всё будет хорошо, — произносит он, понизив голос и невидящим взглядом уставившись на бутылку в своей руке. — Вокруг всё горит, я истекаю кровью, а он продолжает убеждать меня, что мы выберемся. А потом опорные балки не выдержали, и оставшаяся часть второго этажа начала рушиться следом. И Стив... этот чёртов придурок, он...

Баки стискивает бутылку в пальцах так сильно, что пластик начинает трескаться. От звука он приходит в себя и старается успокоиться.

— Он укрыл меня собой, — договаривает Баки. — Я услышал, как что-то ударило его по голове, и после этого он потерял сознание. Помню, как подумал, какой же он, мать его, тяжёлый... а потом... я не понимал, дышит ли он... До этого он ни разу не пострадал за всё время нашей службы, а теперь он просто не двигался, а я не мог помочь, потому что застрял под этой плитой и... блять. Я ничего не мог сделать, и я думал, что он мёртв, Сэм, а нас нашли только через несколько часов, и всё это время я думал, что он мёртв. _Часами._ Я отключился только тогда, когда его подняли с меня... а потом я проснулся в больнице, и мне несколько дней никто не отвечал, жив ли он. Несколько _суток_ , Сэм. Конечно, это не их вина... они не знали, выкарабкается ли он, так что...

— Баки, — снова осторожно перебивает Сэм. — Баки, дыши.

Он с трудом делает несколько глубоких размеренных вдохов, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Сэма.

Немного успокоившись, Баки опускает голову, закрывая лицо рукой.

— Не знаю, почему психую сейчас, — признаётся он еле слышно. — Всё же хорошо. Всё наконец-то налаживается.

— Ну, да, это так, — кивает Сэм. — Но ты ведь ждал этого годами, Баки. Тебя переполняют эмоции, и это абсолютно нормально.

Баки недоверчиво фыркает.  
— Думаешь, дело в этом?

— Похоже на то.

Несколько минут они молчат, не нарушая повисшую тишину. Баки допивает воду.

— Он не обрадуется тому, что со мной стало, — произносит Баки, не отрывая взгляда от асфальта перед собой. — Когда он узнает... как я жил всё это время. Точнее, **не** жил.

— Не будем забегать вперёд, ладно? — отвечает Сэм. — Нет никакого смысла паниковать из-за чего-то ещё до того, как это произошло.

— Верно, — соглашается Баки задумчиво. Он встаёт с земли, отряхивает свои джинсы от пыли. — Ладно, мне пора возвращаться.

— Ты готов? — аккуратно спрашивает Сэм.

Баки задумывается об этом, но решает, что лучше ничего не отвечать. Он поворачивается и направляется обратно в здание, вытирая глаза краем рукава по дороге.

Когда он заходит в палату, Стив спит. Но это хорошо. Теперь, даже когда он спит, Баки всё равно не может перестать поражаться тому, насколько сильно Стив уже изменился. Он всё больше и больше становится похожим на живого человека, а не на собственную пустую оболочку, как было прежде.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Стив просыпается снова, за окном ещё не взошло солнце.

Баки сидит в своём кресле, закинув ноги на край кровати Стива и устроив поднос с завтраком на коленях. Звук на телевизоре выключен в пользу субтитров, и Баки смотрит документальный фильм о выживании на диких просторах Аляски.

Он отрывает кусочек круассана и закидывает его в рот, не отводя взгляда от экрана, где герой передачи случайно съезжает на своём грузовике прямо с небольшого водопада.

— Вот придурок, — размышляет Баки вслух.

— Ммм... — тихо раздаётся со стороны Стива, и Баки вскрикивает от неожиданности. Он чуть не смахивает свой поднос с едой на пол, но всё-таки успевает поймать его в последний момент, тут же убирая на столик и садясь прямо.

Глаза Стива открыты, и он сонно моргает, медленно вытягивая руки вперёд.

— Привет! — Баки наклоняется ближе, опираясь локтем о постель. — Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Стив с явным усилием поворачивает голову на подушке и наконец фокусируется на Баки. А затем улыбается, и у Баки снова перехватывает дыхание.

Стив дёргается, словно пытаясь сесть, но у него ничего не выходит. Он хмурится и пытается ещё раз.

— Так, подожди, — останавливает его Баки. Он дотягивается до панели управления кроватью и регулирует её положение, поднимая верхнюю половину. — Так лучше?

Стив отвечает улыбкой. Он пробует прочистить горло, но его лицо тут же искажается.

— Ничего страшного, если ты пока не можешь говорить, — торопливо напоминает Баки. — Я могу болтать за нас обоих.

Стив не перестаёт улыбаться, но отрицательно качает головой, слабым жестом указывая на графин с водой на прикроватном столике.

— Ой, точно, — Баки разворачивается, чтобы налить воды в пластиковый стаканчик. — Извини, чёрт, сам не понимаю, что делаю.

Он подносит воду к лицу Стива, чтобы помочь ему отпить, но Стив лишь упирается в него пронзительным взглядом.

— Послушай, можешь и сам попробовать, но ты всё разольёшь, — предупреждает Баки. — Давай, позволь мне о тебе позаботиться.

Стив размыкает губы, а затем произносит, чётко и ясно:  
— Нет.

Его голос звучит хрипло и едва слышно, но внутри Баки всё равно разливается солнечное тепло.

— Ну конечно, именно _это_ — первое, что ты мне говоришь за... — начинает он, но останавливается, вспоминая, что Стив, должно быть, не знает, как много времени прошло. Сейчас неподходящий момент, чтобы сообщать ему об этом.  
— Ладно, как хочешь, — продолжает Баки. — Но если опрокинешь всё на себя, я не буду за тобой прибирать.

Стив упорно тянется за водой. Требуется несколько попыток, но у него всё же получается удержать стаканчик в руке.

В итоге он действительно проливает большинство содержимого, но главное, что ему всё-таки удаётся выпить немного.

— Оу, посмотри-ка, какой ты умница, — пропел Баки.

Стив снова бросает на него недружелюбный взгляд и чуть не роняет стаканчик, но Баки успевает забрать его.

— Окей, это очень хорошее начало, — замечает Баки, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы поставить посуду обратно на столик. — Наверное, мне надо позвать кого-нибудь из медсестёр, и...

Он не договаривает, потому что мониторы с показателями Стива начинают пронзительно пищать. Когда Баки оборачивается, Стив смотрит на него бешеным взглядом, глаза широко распахнуты и полны ужаса.

— Стив? — зовёт Баки встревоженно. — Что...

Он прослеживает, куда смотрит Стив, и с опозданием осознает, что его ошеломлённый взгляд прикован к заколотому рукаву на рубашке Баки там, где должна быть левая рука.

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — голос Баки дрожит. Глаза Стива начинают блестеть от появляющихся слёз, пока его мониторы продолжают издавать неистовый писк. — Я в порядке, Стив, со мной всё хорошо.

В палату врываются несколько медсестёр, Стив таращится в их сторону, и Баки видит в его лице начинающуюся панику.

— Стив, посмотри на меня, — просит он. Стив нехотя возвращает свой взгляд к Баки. — Тебе надо успокоиться. Всё нормально! Я в полном порядке.

Одна из сестёр, Джорджия, тянется к капельнице, подключенной к венам Стива.

— Даже, мать твою, не думай вводить ему седативные, — отрезает Баки.

Джорджия нерешительно смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Но...

— Он уже успокаивается, — прерывает Баки. — Правда, Стив?

Стив был всё так же далёк от успокоения, но Баки это игнорирует, настойчиво заявляя:  
— Он в порядке. Мы в порядке.

Джорджия вздыхает, но отступает в сторону. Баки сжимает руку Стива.

— Баки... — выдыхает Стив тихо. Он выглядит опустошённым, но его веки уже начинают закрываться.

— Всё хорошо, — повторяет Баки. — Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься. Всё прекрасно, обещаю.

Лицо Стива выражает сомнение, но он всё же делает глубокий вдох. Напряжение в его плечах постепенно рассеивается.

Когда Стив снова погружается в глубокий сон, Баки падает в своё кресло и подавляет болезненный стон.

***

— Баки? — произносит Стив. Он впервые остаётся в сознании так долго.

— Мм? — отзывается Баки, кусая очередной круассан.

Несколько мгновений Стив просто задумчиво смотрит на него, перемещая взгляд между его лицом и левой рукой.

— Как много времени прошло? — спрашивает он. Баки вздыхает, опуская еду обратно на тарелку у себя на коленях.

— Почти два с половиной года, — отвечает он прямо. Нет никакого смысла ходить вокруг да около.

Глаза Стива округляются.  
— Ты ведь не прикалываешься, правда?

— Конечно, нет! — убеждает Баки, и Стив немного расслабляется. Он утыкается взглядом в потолок, глаза широко распахнуты.

— Что я пропустил? — нерешительно говорит Стив, нарушая недолгую тишину.

— Ох, боже... — бормочет Баки. — Не знаю. Не так уж много.

— Два с половиной года, Бак!

— Знаю, я-то был здесь. Слушай, когда ты будешь чувствовать себя получше, я найду какую-нибудь статью с кратким описанием событий за каждый год, окей? Или можешь полистать одни заголовки.

Стив кивает, но выглядит не менее поражённым. И, конечно, задаёт ещё один вопрос:

— Что случилось?

Пару секунд Баки молча смотрит на него в ответ.  
— Ты имеешь в виду...

— Да, — подтверждает Стив. — Как... как это произошло с нами?

— Ты не помнишь?

Стив хмурится, снова изучая глазами потолок.  
— Я... всё как будто... в тумане, наверное. Я помню, что ты пострадал, помню чувство страха, а потом...

— Я расскажу, когда тебе станет немного лучше, — Баки опять принимается рвать круассан на кусочки, избегая взгляда Стива.

— Но я...

— Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом, — прерывает Баки немного резко. _Я не могу говорить об этом_ , думает он.

У него в груди всё сжимается от одной мысли о пережитом. Господи, они торчали там чёртову кучу времени, и он был уверен, что Стив мёртв. Стив не двигался, даже когда Баки до хрипоты кричал ему в ухо, умоляя очнуться, сделать что-нибудь. Баки не чувствовал его дыхание...

— Баки?

К тому моменту, когда спасательным отрядам удалось расчистить завалы и добраться до них, Баки был насквозь пропитан кровью — и своей, и Стива. Он...

— Баки!

Баки чувствует прикосновение к своей руке и приходит в себя, опуская взгляд и замечая пальцы Стива, обёрнутые вокруг своего запястья. Стив взволнованно смотрит на Баки, приподнявшись на локтях.

— Извини, — выдыхает Баки, не сталкиваясь с ним взглядом. — Чёрт, прости.

— Ничего, всё в порядке, — мягко произносит Стив. — Поговорим о чём-нибудь другом. Как твоя мама? Как сестра?

Баки благодарно улыбается, радуясь смене темы.

Однако они не могут избегать неприятных вопросов вечно, и Баки это понимает. Он старается удерживать беседу в лёгком и беспечном русле, но в итоге Стив всё-таки спрашивает:  
— Ну, так чем ты занимался?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — отзывается Баки с другого конца комнаты, пытаясь починить соединение провода телевизора. — Типа, сегодня утром?

Стив закатывает глаза. Ему, наконец, удалось прямо сесть на кровати, и теперь он листает новостные статьи на планшете Баки.  
— Нет, скорее последние два с половиной года.

— А, вот ты о чём, — Баки прячется за корпусом телевизора, чтобы Стив не видел его лица. — Ну, ничем особенным.

— У тебя есть работа? — Стив задаёт очередной вопрос, явно не собираясь отступать.

— Была, меня уволили, — отвечает Баки. — Но всё в порядке, всего лишь какая-то хрень с вводом данных, ничего важного. Найду новую.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Баки, да ладно тебе. Давай всё с начала.

Баки выныривает из-за телевизора и устремляет на Стива сердитый взгляд.  
— Тебе нужен посуточный отчёт, или...

Стив издаёт недовольный стон и машет планшетом.  
— Сейчас брошу в тебя этой штукой.

— Лучше не надо, — невозмутимо произносит Баки. — Двигательная координация у тебя ещё так себе, промажешь и разобьёшь планшет. А новый мы сейчас не можем себе позволить.

— Баки.

Баки вздыхает и падает на постель в ногах у Стива, укладываясь на спину. Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз с настойчивой серьёзностью на лице.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Баки. — Тебя отправили в какой-то госпиталь во Флориде, а я оказался в Портланде. Как только меня выпустили из больницы, я поехал к тебе. Потом потребовалось какое-то время, но мы добились, чтобы тебя перевели сюда.

— Как? — вставляет Стив. — Это место выглядит слишком хорошо, Бак.

Баки пожимает плечами.  
— Мы наняли адвоката, в основном это его заслуга. Он убедил суд, что государство должно тебе хотя бы это.

— Сколько это стоило?

— Моя мама заплатила. Сказала, это меньшее, что она может сделать.

Стив выглядит так, словно сейчас заплачет, и Баки торопливо продолжает говорить.  
— Ну, в общем, мы переместили тебя в эту больницу, и я снял квартиру неподалёку. В принципе... это всё.

На лице Стива всё ещё читается боль, но он предпринимает заметные попытки совладать с чувствами.

— А ты, эм... — начинает он неловко. — Ты... встречаешься с кем-нибудь?

— Стив! — возмущённо восклицает Баки, садясь прямо. — Нет!

Стив дёргает плечами.  
— Я просто... прошло много времени, Баки, и я бы понял, если...

— Нет, — повторяет Баки, не дослушивая. — Ни с кем. Я не... я не хотел этого.

— Ладно, — кивает Стив. — Но если бы ты был с кем-то, сейчас или раньше, я бы понял.

Баки хмурится.  
— Ну, тебе нечего понимать.

Он откидывается обратно на кровать, прожигая взглядом потолок. Стив вздыхает.

— Баки? — зовёт он через минуту. — Что бы ты делал, если бы я не проснулся?

Баки напрягается.  
— Я не знаю.

— Но...

— Стив, я не знаю, — повторяет он резко, а затем переворачивается на бок и устраивается удобнее, уткнувшись лицом в колено Стива. — Блять, я понятия не имею, ладно?

Стив снова вздыхает и зарывается рукой в волосы Баки, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы.  
— Ладно. Окей. Прости.

Вскоре Баки так и засыпает. И это его лучший сон за последние несколько лет.

***

— За всю свою многолетнюю практику, — сообщает физиотерапевт Стива, — я никогда не встречала настолько упорного пациента.

Стив сосредоточенно сдвигает брови и снова тянется к более тяжёлому из разложенных перед ним грузов для упражнений.  
— Я смогу.

— Может, ты и _сможешь_ , — отрезает она, — но на пользу тебе это не пойдёт.

Она убирает предметы подальше от Стива, оставляя его беспомощно сидеть в своей постели с сердитым выражением на лице. Баки тихо усмехается.

— Вот, возьми этот, — предлагает она, протягивая ему один из самых маленьких грузов. — Пока этого достаточно.

— Оу, — улыбается Баки. — Как миленько.

Стив бросает в его сторону недружелюбный взгляд, и Баки снова не сдерживает смех.

— Я схожу за эспандерами, и приступим к упражнениям для ног. Только не вставай, — инструктирует доктор.

Как только она выходит из комнаты, Стив тут же свешивает обе ноги с края кровати.

— Даже не думай, — предупреждает Баки.

— Я могу это сделать! — протестует Стив. — Я чувствую себя отлично!

— Может, и так, но ты, вообще-то, два с половиной года не ходил.

Стив разминает ступни, не сводя с Баки решительного взгляда.  
— Встань, я попробую добраться до кресла.

— Нет уж, — самодовольно отвечает Баки, поудобнее откидываясь на спинку. — Если так хочется, развернёшься и прогуляешься обратно до кровати.

— Как скажешь, тогда просто сяду прямо на тебя.

— Стив, — произносит Баки, настороженно выпрямляясь. — Ты ведь не собираешься всерьёз это делать?..

Стив опускает обе ноги на пол и встаёт. Конечно же, он сразу падает, и Баки едва успевает поймать его, спасая от перспективы разбить голову.

— Какой же ты идиот, — выдыхает Баки, помогая Стиву сесть на пол.

— Это... — медленно растягивает Стив, — пошло не по плану...

Несколько секунд Баки просто таращится на него, а потом взрывается смехом. Стив смотрит на это, удивлённо вскинув брови, — и сам начинает смеяться.

Физиотерапевт возвращается в палату через пару минут и обнаруживает их обоих на полу. Баки всё ещё хохочет, вытирая выступившие слёзы.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не пытался ходить, — строго говорит она, уперев руки в бёдра.

— Я не пытался ходить? — нерешительно отзывается Стив. Баки заливается новым приступом смеха.

***

Последующая неделя сливается в непрерывную череду встреч со всевозможными врачами, каждый из которых исключительно доволен прогрессом Стива. Вскоре он уже может ходить. Однажды утром им с Баки удаётся пройти полный круг по периметру небольшого парка на территории больницы, прежде чем Стив чувствует необходимость прилечь на траву и перевести дыхание.

— Стив? — зовёт Баки, разглядывая облака, лениво ползущие высоко над ними. — А ты... чёрт, не знаю даже, как это спросить... Пока ты спал, ты знал, что я рядом?

Стив долго не отвечает, и Баки поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его взгляд устремлён в небо, брови слегка сдвинуты.

— Да, — произносит он наконец. — Но... не знаю, как это объяснить, на самом деле. Иногда была только пустота, и я как будто знал, что время идёт, но мне было всё равно. А иногда всё вокруг наполнялось звуками, и я слышал твой голос, или телевизор, или ещё что-то. Это было приятно, очень, потому что... наверное, я был достаточно в сознании, чтобы мне становилось скучно. И пока я что-то слышал, это чувство отступало.

— Звучит просто ужасно, — комментирует Баки.

— Ну, уж как есть, — отзывается Стив. — Бак...

Повисает пауза. Стив не продолжает высказывание, и Баки снова вопросительно косится в его сторону.  
— Что такое?

— Спасибо, — произносит Стив тихо. — Я не... не могу представить, каково бы это было, если бы я не знал, что ты рядом.

Баки пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неловко.  
— Не за что.

— Брось, — неожиданно резко говорит Стив. — Я знаю, что это было тяжело.

Баки поднимается на ноги и протягивает Стиву руку.  
— Пошли, пора обедать.

— Баки...

— В кафетерии сегодня есть горячие бутерброды, — перебивает Баки. — Надо успеть взять парочку, пока все не расхватали.

Стив долго смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, но всё-таки берётся за предложенную руку, вставая с земли.


	5. Chapter 5

Спустя один месяц, две недели и три дня после того, как Стив проснулся, его отпускают домой.

Персонал больницы устраивает вечеринку: с шариками, тортом и всем прочим. К этому моменту Стив уже очаровал всех без исключения, а некоторые даже прослезились, прощаясь с ним.

Баки держится в стороне, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем. Не то чтобы он не рад. Конечно же, рад. Он ждал этого так долго, но... теперь он просто не совсем понимает, что делать дальше.

— Можем поймать такси, — предлагает Баки, когда они наконец покидают это место. Стиву назначили физиотерапию четыре раза в неделю, но держать его в стационаре больше нет нужды.

— Нет, поехали на автобусе, — глаза Стива сияют искренним счастьем. — Ни к чему всякая роскошь.

Баки смеётся.  
— Просто подумал, так будет удобнее.

— Мне и здесь удобно, — отвечает Стив, запрыгивая на автобус, как раз подъехавший к остановке.

Так или иначе, вскоре он всё-таки присаживается на свободное место у окна. Всю дорогу он буквально светится, восторженно наблюдая за мелькающим снаружи миром.

Баки смотрит на него и не может сдержать улыбку. Они всегда видели мир по-разному: для Стива всё вокруг является чем-то, по определению достойным восхищения, но Баки привык оглядываться по сторонам с недоверием и опаской.

— Мы выходим? — спрашивает Стив, когда Баки нажимает кнопку требования остановки. Баки кивает, внезапно чувствуя себя неприятно взволнованным.

Когда они входят в здание, он нервно говорит Стиву извиняющимся тоном:  
— Только не ожидай ничего особенного, ладно? Квартира — так себе.

— Неважно, всё отлично, — убеждает Стив. — Баки, мне всё равно. Ты же знаешь.

— Окей, — бормочет Баки, нажимая нужную кнопку лифта. — Хотя, наверное, мне стоило прибраться немного. С тех пор, как ты пришёл в себя, я здесь провёл от силы минут двадцать.

— Ну, я вообще-то тусовался в твоей детской спальне, когда ты был подростком, — отмечает Стив. — Хуже точно быть не может.

Двери лифта открываются, Баки вздыхает и ведёт Стива по коридору. Он нехотя открывает замок своей квартиры, пропуская Стива внутрь и запирая за ними дверь.

Стив опускает свой рюкзак на пол возле двери и тут же начинает заинтересованно осматриваться. Баки невольно морщится, пытаясь представить, как всё вокруг выглядит в глазах Стива.

Конечно, это не совсем дыра, но и домом это место назвать нельзя. Непримечательный коричневый ковёр, пустые белые стены, незатейливые белые кухонные шкафчики. В гостиной красуется одинокий безвкусный диван, а в углу комнаты стоит стол с немного покосившимися ножками, дополненный двумя одинаково уродливыми стульями.

Баки недовольно вздыхает, но Стив лишь оптимистично пожимает плечами.

— Просторно, — кивает он, заходя на кухню. — И свет хороший.

— Ну, хоть что-то, — бросает Баки, а затем застывает, замечая, что взгляд Стива останавливается в углу помещения, куда Баки складывал пустые бутылки из-под алкоголя. Он хотел отдать их на переработку и, может, даже получить немного наличных, но так и не добрался до этого. В итоге, теперь бутылки переполняют корзину и в беспорядке валяются на полу вокруг.

Стив поворачивается к Баки с крайне сердитым выражением на лице.

— Не всё из этого моё, — быстро выпаливает Баки, пытаясь оправдаться.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди и ждёт.

— Со временем накопилось? — произносит Баки ещё более неуверенно.

Стив прищуривается.

— Короче, — Баки отворачивается. — Это кухня. Ну, больше показать особо нечего, но, эм, вот тут ванная, а вон там твоя спальня.

Стив всё ещё выглядит не убеждённым отговорками Баки, но всё-таки послушно следует за ним по квартире.

— Оу, Баки, — говорит он, заглядывая в отведённую ему комнату. — Ты даже приготовил мои художественные принадлежности, супер.

Баки кивает.  
— Ага... Ну, вот моя спальня, и на этом всё.

— Отлично, — улыбается Стив. — Здесь классно, Бак.

— Наша старая квартира была лучше, — кривится Баки. — Но я думал, можно повесить на стены какие-нибудь из твоих работ, купить новую мебель или ещё что-нибудь. Пока я жил тут один, мне не нужно было много, поэтому тут так пусто.

— Конечно, как скажешь, — легко соглашается Стив. Он идёт обратно на кухню и начинает изучать содержимое шкафчиков. — Найдётся что-нибудь на обед?

— Если что-то из еды и осталось, употреблять это в пищу точно уже не стоит. Но тут неподалёку есть одно место с неплохими сэндвичами.

— Класс, — кивает Стив. — Сходим туда, а потом купим продуктов.

Они идут на улицу. Стив впереди, Баки тянется следом. Чёрт, он так долго жил в своей одинокой монотонной рутине, что теперь было странно снова находиться рядом со Стивом, непрерывно источающим энергию.

***

Их первый день дома прошёл хорошо. Даже очень. Непривычно было видеть холодильник и кухонные полки вновь полными продуктов. Вся квартира казалось более живой от одного только присутствия Стива, понемногу приводящего всё вокруг в порядок.

Баки переписывается с Наташей, раскинувшись на диване, пока Стив собирает пустые бутылки с кухни в пакеты, чтобы завтра отнести в пункт переработки.

Он, очевидно нарочно, с грохотом бросает полные мешки на пол возле двери, при этом искоса глядя на Баки.

— Довольно пассивно-агрессивно с твоей стороны, — комментирует Баки. — Можешь просто высказать всё как есть.

Стив вздыхает.  
— Я волнуюсь за тебя, Бак.

— Господи Иисусе, — мычит Баки, перекатываясь на спину. — Если бы я получал по доллару каждый раз, когда мне это говорят...

— Ну, такая уж правда!

Баки снова издаёт недовольный стон.  
— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Стив?

Стив долго изучает его взглядом, а потом подходит и устраивается на диване рядом.

— Не знаю, — тихо произносит он, мягко дотрагиваясь до ноги Баки. — Например, что ты заботился о себе, а не убивался из-за меня всё это время.

Баки дёргает плечами.  
— Ну, да. У меня была работа, и всё такое.

— Ага, и ты, вроде, не особо переживаешь из-за увольнения.

— Хрен с ней, найду новую. Какая разница. Закажем пиццу на ужин?

Стив однозначно понимает, что Баки просто переводит тему, но позволяет ему это сделать.

***

А вечером возникает первая неловкая ситуация.

Они так и остались на диване: Стив читает новостные статьи на планшете, Баки смотрит по телевизору удивительно скучную передачу о строительстве кораблей.

Бросив в сторону Стива очередной взгляд, Баки обнаруживает его неуклюже улёгшимся на подлокотнике дивана, глаза закрыты.

Баки улыбается и мягко пихает его ногой.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт он. — Не вырубайся тут.

Стив трёт глаза и садится прямо.  
— Чёрт. Я и не собирался. Ещё рано ложиться спать.

— Не рано, если ты устал. Тебе надо больше отдыхать, так что иди, ложись, — он обводит рукой почти пустое пространство гостиной. — Эти роскошные хоромы никуда не денутся, пока ты спишь.

Стив смеётся и встаёт.  
— Хорошо, уговорил.

Баки слышит, как его шаги отдаляются по коридору в сторону ванной. Но через пару минут он возвращается в гостиную и выглядит при этом слегка потерянным.

— Эм... — пытается начать он, пряча руки в карманах своих спортивных штанов.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Баки. — Не нашёл зубную пасту? Она в шкафчике над раковиной.

— Нет... — медленно произносит Стив. — Я просто... в какой кровати мне спать?

Баки замирает, уставившись на него.  
— А... ну...

У них всегда были отдельные комнаты, даже в их старой квартире. Так было удобнее. У Стива было больше места, чтобы свободно раскладывать всё необходимое для рисования, а у Баки — больше дверей, которыми можно разъярённо хлопать во время ссоры.

Но они всегда спали в одной постели. Каждую ночь, без исключений.

— Ээ... — наконец выдавливает Баки. — Можем спать вместе, если хочешь? Или можешь один в своей комнате. Если хочешь, конечно.

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Неважно. А ты как хочешь?

— Как угодно, как ты выберешь.

Стив смотрит на него. Баки смотрит в ответ. Они знают друг друга с раннего детства, и между ними никогда не возникало настолько неловких моментов.

— Ну, может, я пока посплю один, сегодня, — медленно произносит Стив.

— Хорошо, — кивает Баки. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — отзывается Стив, разворачиваясь и исчезая в коридоре.

Баки бессильно закрывает глаза рукой. Конечно же, он хочет, чтобы Стив спал с ним. Ещё как. Но теперь уже слишком поздно звать его обратно и сообщать об этом.

Когда Баки наконец поднимает себя с дивана и собирается лечь спать, свет в комнате Стива уже выключен. Однако дверь немного приоткрыта, но Баки не уверен, является ли это приглашением.

Он отправляется в собственную спальню и падает на кровать, пробегая взглядом по комнате, прежде чем выключить свет. Господи, как же он ненавидит это место. Из мебели здесь только кровать и шкаф для одежды, на стенах пусто. За всё время проживания тут он так и не добрался до покупки корзины для белья, так что грязные вещи просто свалены в кучу в углу.

Он обречённо сворачивается калачиком на постели, встречая очередную холодную и одинокую ночь.

***

Не проходит и трёх минут, как со стороны спальни Стива слышится тихое «какого хрена», а затем раздаётся шорох простыней, словно он выбирается из кровати.

В следующий момент он на цыпочках перешагивает через порог комнаты Баки.

— Баки? — зовёт он шёпотом. — Ты спишь?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки в подушку. Стив проходит в комнату и осторожно ложится на кровать рядом с Баки.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает Стив, укрываясь одеялом.

— Конечно, нет, — выдыхает Баки и придвигается ближе к Стиву, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Просто не могу избавиться от чувства, что я навязываюсь, — признаётся Стив вполголоса. — У тебя тут была своя жизнь, а я вдруг заявился обратно и...

— Да заткнись уже к чёртовой матери, — мычит Баки. Стив смеётся.

***

Тема их сексуальных отношений впервые затрагивается через пару дней, когда они вместе готовят ужин на кухне.

Баки потянулся через плечо Стива, чтобы достать что-то из шкафчика у него над головой, а Стив в этот же момент развернулся, чтобы взять что-то за спиной у Баки. В итоге, Баки оказался зажат между краем столешницы и Стивом, и они замерли лицом к лицу, глядя друг на друга.

Стив улыбается. Баки подаётся вперёд и целует его.

И, во имя всего святого, _как же_ это хорошо. Баки так чудовищно по этому скучал, и Стив, очевидно, не меньше, учитывая, с какой силой он прижимает Баки к столу.

Баки обнимает Стива, скользит рукой вдоль его спины, и вдруг замечает, что Стив немного напрягается от прикосновения.

Баки отстраняется, изучает его взволнованным взглядом.  
— Что такое?

— Ничего, — отмахивается Стив, снова наклоняясь ближе. Баки качает головой, прерывая его.

— Нет, — говорит он твёрдо. — Что-то не так. Скажи, в чём дело.

— Ни в чём, — неубедительно повторяет Стив.

Баки недовольно упирает руку в бедро и прищуривается.

Стив вздыхает и отступает на шаг, на секунду прикрывая глаза рукой.  
— Это... трудно объяснить.

— Попробуй.

— Это вроде... — начинает Стив медленно, подбирая верные слова. — С тех пор, как я вышел из комы, я как будто оторван от тактильных ощущений.

— В каком смысле?

Стив пожимает плечами.  
— То есть, конечно, это постепенно проходит, улучшается с каждым днём. Но, думаю, какая-то часть моего мозга ещё не до конца проснулась.

Он протягивает руку и осторожно кладёт её на стол.  
— Смотри, я трогаю стол и чувствую его поверхность, да? Но я как бы ощущаю это не в полной мере, если в этом есть смысл.

— Есть, в определённой степени, — Баки всё ещё слегка хмурится, стараясь понять. — То есть, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе, или ты ко мне, для тебя это прикосновение кажется не совсем реальным?

— Нет, я чувствую, что оно реально, — поспешно объясняет Стив. — Просто... ощущение кажется каким-то притупленным, отстранённым, или вроде того. Не знаю. Это странно.

— Окей, — кивает Баки. — Ладно, всё в порядке.

— Нет, я всё ещё хочу... — Стив движется обратно к Баки, тянется к его губам за поцелуем.

Баки резко останавливает его, поднимая руку между ними и упираясь ладонью в его грудь.  
— Ты действительно хочешь, или только думаешь, что хочешь?

Долгое мгновение Стив молча смотрит ему в глаза, но потом всё же сдаётся, опуская голову.

— Я хочу, — произносит он с внезапной усталостью в голосе. — Но... моё тело пока не хочет?

— Тогда подождём, — заключает Баки, разворачиваясь к шкафчикам.

— Уверен? — тихо спрашивает Стив у него из-за спины.

— Конечно, — отзывается Баки. — Одна-то рука у меня ещё есть.

Стив издаёт возмущённый звук и недовольно хлопает Баки по плечу, после чего они оба начинают смеяться.

Баки так чертовски сильно по нему скучал.


	6. Chapter 6

Проходит ещё полторы недели. Баки не в порядке.

Он находится в крайне плачевном состоянии, что прямо противоположно всему тому, что он снова и снова повторяет в сообщениях Сэму, Наташе и даже Шэрон.

У Стива дела идут потрясающе. Он посещает назначенные занятия физио- и эрготерапии, и всегда возвращается домой полным энергии. Он повесил на стены квартиры несколько своих работ. Они с Баки нашли онлайн немного мебели, и Стив достал из коробок свои старые книги, чтобы как-то заполнить новые полки.

Баки, в отличие от него, чувствует себя так, словно вот-вот развалится на части.

Он всё время балансирует на грани, готовый вылезти из собственной кожи. Он срывается на Стива без повода, придираясь к каким-то ничтожным мелочам, не имеющим никакого значения. Однажды он чуть не швырнул телефон в стену, доведённый до точки бесконечными сообщениями Сэма с вопросами о том, как у него дела.

Каждый день он просыпается с ощущением, будто сейчас расплачется, но этого никогда не происходит. У него ведь нет никаких причин плакать, всё нормально. Даже лучше, чем просто нормально. Каждое утро, открывая глаза, он слышит, как Стив готовит ему завтрак или фальшиво поёт в душе. Квартира вновь наполнена жизнью после бесконечно долгих лет гробовой тишины.

Всё восхитительно. И Баки понятия не имеет, что с этим делать.

Он так долго был несчастен, а последние несколько месяцев провёл в полной концентрации на выздоровлении Стива, и теперь он просто не знает, куда себя деть. Стив уже вовсю рассматривает онлайн-курсы и заочные программы, ищет работу с частичной занятостью. Баки не хочет опять учиться, и он не может даже придумать профессию, которая бы его заинтересовала. У него просто _нет_ никаких интересов, увлечений или планов.

Он либо погружён в опустошающую грусть, либо охвачен обжигающей яростью. Он не понимает, почему это происходит, и не знает, как с этим бороться.

Баки не уверен, замечает ли Стив. А если и замечает, то, по крайней мере, вряд ли осознаёт, насколько всё плохо. 

Впервые Стив говорит хоть что-то только тогда, когда однажды утром случайно застаёт, как Баки щедро льёт водку в стакан с апельсиновым соком.

Баки невозмутимо заканчивает это занятие и закрывает бутылку, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Стива.

— Хочешь вафли? — спрашивает Баки, открывая холодильник. — Могу испечь блинчики.

— Баки, — произносит Стив жёстким тоном. — Сейчас девять утра.

— Ну, да. Поэтому я и собираюсь приготовить завтрак.

Стив скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Почему ты пьёшь водку в девять утра?

Баки дёргает плечами, избегая его взгляда. Он передвигает что-то в холодильнике, притворяясь, что делает это с какой-то целью, лишь бы была причина не поднимать глаза.  
— А почему бы и нет? У меня сегодня нет важных дел.

— Я думал, мы собирались сходить куда-нибудь в обед. Может, заглянуть на выставку поделок в парке.

— Да, планы в силе, — кивает Баки, доставая молоко. — Блинчики?

— Нет, мы никуда не пойдём, если ты решил напиться.

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Да не буду я напиваться. Всего лишь один стакан, господи, Стив.

Он бросает коробку молока на стол и идёт в гостиную, захватив свой сок.

— Нет, это был бы «всего лишь один стакан», если бы сейчас было девять вечера пятницы, — настаивает Стив, следуя за ним. — Это не так.

Терпение Баки резко достигает предела.  
— Блять, Стив! Отъебись и оставь меня в покое.

Стив прожигает его взглядом, выражение его лица напряжено и не поддаётся прочтению. Баки сразу жалеет, что сказал это, но Стив уже разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату.

Баки падает на диван и обречённо разглядывает стакан в своей руке. А потом проглатывает всё содержимое залпом.

Становится чуть легче, но ненамного.

***

Через пару минут Стив возвращается, выглядя так же рассерженно.

— Какой у Сэма номер телефона? — спрашивает он. — Можешь отправить мне сообщением?

Баки косится на него снизу вверх. Окей, ладно, возможно, теперь он всё-таки немного пьян.  
— Зачем? Хочешь поболтать с ним обо мне? Он ничего не скажет. Врачебная тайна и всё такое.

— Нет, — терпеливо отвечает Стив. — Просто хочу спросить у него кое-что.

— Что, например? — давит Баки, полностью осознавая, что ведёт себя неоправданно жестоко. — Спросишь его, что со мной не так?

— Нет, — повторяет Стив. Очевидно, что с каждой минутой он всё больше и больше недоволен ситуацией. И просто-напросто расстроен. — Хочу спросить его, как тебе помочь, Бак.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — отрезает Баки и встаёт с дивана, слегка пошатнувшись. — Я в порядке.

— О да, — восклицает Стив раздражённо. — Ты в порядке. В полной норме.

— Иди к чёрту… — вполголоса отзывается Баки, неровной походкой направляясь в свою спальню. Он с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь и бессильно обрушивается на кровать.

***

Через пару часов он просыпается и тут же чувствует себя полным идиотом за всё, что наговорил.

Он выбирается из постели и возвращается в гостиную, обнаруживая там Стива, который задумчиво смотрит на экран своего телефона. Наверное, он нашёл номер Сэма каким-то другим способом.

— Хэй, — зовёт Баки едва слышно. — Я… Прости.

Стив поднимает глаза.  
— Ничего, всё нормально.

Баки опускается на диван рядом со Стивом и прижимается ближе, устраивая голову на его плече.

— Нам необязательно куда-то идти, — мягко произносит Стив. — Давай просто посмотрим фильмы или ещё что-нибудь.

— Ладно, — устало соглашается Баки. Состояние постоянной бессмысленной злости изнуряет.

***

На самом деле, он думал, что удерживает всё под контролем относительно неплохо, в общих чертах. А потом случился один инцидент.

Стив пытается приготовить, как он выразился, «безупречный омлет». Баки хохочет до слёз, наблюдая за процессом, потому что Стив выглядит крайне забавно, искренне расстраиваясь каждый раз, когда что-то идёт не так.

— Проклятые скорлупки, — бормочет он, отчаянно пытаясь вытащить кусочки скорлупы из сковороды.

— Почему ты не попробовал сначала разбить яйца в отдельную чашку, чтобы этого избежать? — спрашивает Баки, вытирая глаза.

— Я был слишком самоуверен, — печальным голосом отвечает Стив. — Это так грустно...

Несколько минут и несколько испорченных омлетов спустя, Стив разворачивается с огромной улыбкой на лице и торжественным жестом ставит полную тарелку на стол.

— Узрите, — провозглашает он. — Я сделал это. Вот он — безупречный омлет.

Баки открывает рот, собираясь сообщить Стиву, что он полный придурок, — но не успевает ничего сказать, потому что его горло вдруг сжимается и дыхание обрывается.

Стив замирает, обеспокоенно глядя на него.  
— Баки?

Баки отворачивается и намеревается скорее добраться до своей комнаты. Но вместо этого он тяжело оседает на пол, потому что просто не может дышать.

Он слышит, как Стив зовёт его по имени, но это не имеет никакого значения, пока Баки не в состоянии сделать вдох. Он с опозданием осознаёт, что плачет, и не может сдержать всепоглощающее чувство стыда, потому что он не плакал так отчаянно с тех пор, как его вытащили из завалов...

— Баки, что случилось? — дрожащим голосом повторяет Стив. 

Он стоит рядом на коленях, но Баки не может заставить себя даже взглянуть на него. Он не может взять себя в руки.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — говорит Стив, обхватывая Баки руками. — Баки, всё в порядке.

Так и есть, и Баки это знает. Но он не может остановить обжигающие кожу слёзы.

— Я так зол на тебя, — выдавливает он, задыхаясь. — Твою мать, как же я зол...

— Бак... — Стив успокаивающе гладит его руку, вверх и вниз.

— Я же сказал тебе уходить! — кричит Баки из последних сил. — Я умолял тебя валить оттуда к чертям собачьим!

— Баки, мне жаль...

— Нет, тебе не жаль, — рычит Баки. — Я знаю, что тебе нихрена не жаль.

Стив обнимает Баки ещё крепче.

— Да, знаешь, что? — шепчет Стив ему в ухо. — Мне не жаль. Я не помню, как это произошло, но я знаю, что сделал бы всё возможное, чтобы тебя спасти, Бак. И я бы сделал это снова.

— Да пошёл ты, — огрызается Баки, выпутываясь из рук Стива и отталкивая его.

На этот раз ему удаётся добраться до своей комнаты, прежде чем ноги подкашиваются, и он снова оказывается на полу.

Он прижимается спиной к ближайшей стене и бросает попытки сдержать разрывающие грудь рыдания.

Дверь в спальню открывается, но у Баки больше нет физических сил опять поднимать на Стива голос.

Стив садится на пол рядом и снова заключает Баки в объятья. Баки сдаётся и утыкается лицом в его плечо.

— Мне жаль, Баки, — повторяет Стив. Его голос звучит разбито, словно он и сам едва держится. — Мне жаль, что ты пострадал, и что меня не было рядом.

Баки хрипло смеётся и трёт свои мокрые глаза.  
— Ты был в долбаной коме.

— Знаю, — тихо произносит Стив куда-то в его волосы. — Просто... я сожалею, что всё это произошло с нами. Но теперь я здесь, окей? Я больше никуда не денусь.

Баки дрожит, безрезультатно пытаясь успокоиться. Он знает это, правда.

— Мы найдём способ тебе помочь, — продолжает Стив. — И не говори, что ты в порядке. Это не так. Ты несчастен.

Баки даже не собирается спорить. Он сидит неподвижно, прижимаясь лицом к рубашке Стива и стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание.

— Ненавижу видеть тебя таким, — шепчет Стив. — Ненавижу смотреть, как ты страдаешь.

— А как, думаешь, я себя чувствовал, глядя на тебя на больничной кровати два с половиной года? — сдавленно произносит Баки.

Стив прижимает его ближе к себе.  
— С этого момента всё будет лучше. Худшее уже позади. С нами всё будет хорошо.

Баки слабо кивает, но потом его глаза снова наполняются слезами, и, несмотря на все тщетные старания, он не может остановиться.

***

Когда он просыпается следующим утром, в глаза словно насыпали песка, а в висках глухо пульсирует.

Он вспоминает, словно в тумане, как Стив в итоге уложил его на постель и оставался рядом, не выпуская из своих объятий, пока Баки не отключился. Сейчас уже утро, значит, Баки проспал весь вечер и всю ночь. Он долго трёт глаза, и наконец ему удаётся окончательно их открыть.

Стив ещё спит, раскинувшись на постели рядом с ним. Его лицо вжато в подушку, рот немного приоткрыт, и это вряд ли можно назвать привлекательным зрелищем, но Баки всё равно улыбается, просто потому что любит его так чертовски сильно.

Он нехотя выползает из-под одеял и идёт в ванную. Душ немного помогает ему снова стать похожим на человека, и Баки даже находит в себе силы приготовить что-нибудь на завтрак.

Он чувствует себя... легче, наверное. Больше нет навязчивого ощущения, будто он в любой момент надломится и разобьётся на миллион осколков, — и это можно принять за значительное улучшение. Теперь он чувствует себя просто... оторванным от реальности и вымотанным. Но это куда лучше его прошлого состояния.

Баки достаёт вафельницу, подключает её в розетку и принимается искать в холодильнике нужные ингредиенты.

Вскоре Стив появляется на кухне, видимо, вытянутый из постели разлетевшимся по квартире запахом свежих бельгийских вафель. Его волосы торчат во всех направлениях, и на нём, кажется, одна из футболок Баки.

— Доброе утро, — говорит Стив, зевая. Он облокачивается о стол и изучает Баки сонным взглядом. — Как ты?

Баки пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя неудобно.  
— Эм, я в порядке. Послушай, Стив, я... Извини за вчерашнее, я просто сорвался и...

Стив качает головой, мягко перебивая его.  
— Не надо, Баки, тебе не нужно оправдываться. Это же я.

Баки неуверенно кивает.  
— Окей.

— Сэм ответил мне, — аккуратно произносит Стив, доставая сок из холодильника. — Он приготовил целый список программ, на которые тебе стоит взглянуть.

Баки теряется, не зная, что сказать. Стив обеспокоенно вскидывает брови.  
— Баки?

Он вздыхает.  
— Хорошо, я посмотрю после завтрака.

— Честно? — уточняет Стив.

— Да, — Баки не отводит глаз от готовящейся вафли. — Стив, я... мне и самому надоело так жить, правда.

Стив заметно успокаивается.  
— Ладно, — кивает он. — Тогда давай это исправим.


	7. Chapter 7

— Всё пройдёт плохо, — нервно бормочет Баки, когда Стив за руку тащит его к входу в здание. — Мне не понравится, Стив.

— Если тебе не понравится, найдём что-нибудь более подходящее, — легко отвечает Стив. Он затягивает Баки в дверь, и они останавливаются в коридоре. — Я хотел пообедать после физиотерапии, подожду тебя в кафетерии, хорошо?

Баки беспомощно таращится на него, несчастно обхватывая самого себя рукой.

— Всё будет нормально! — Стив ободряюще улыбается. — Ты почувствуешь себя лучше, вот увидишь.

— Если ты ошибаешься, и мне станет только хуже, можно мы закажем на ужин пиццу вместо твоей долбаной капусты?

— Договорились, — кивает Стив. — Твои условия приняты.

— Отлично, ненавижу эту мерзкую капусту...

Стив притягивает его ближе и обнимает. Баки мечтает просто остаться в его руках.

— Сколько бы времени ты ни потратил на разговоры о капусте, — мягко напоминает Стив, — тебе всё равно рано или поздно придётся зайти в тот кабинет.

Баки недовольно стонет и отстраняется, шагая по коридору в нужном направлении. По пути он продолжает подчёркнуто громко издавать полные мучений звуки, чтобы Стив осознал, насколько ему всё это не нравится. Слыша смех Стива у себя за спиной, он улыбается и толкает дверь в крыло психологической поддержки.

***

— Ну, что? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Стив, как только Баки садится за стол напротив него. — Как всё прошло?

Баки принимается тыкать вилкой в салат.  
— Ужасно.

Стив вскидывает бровь.  
— Серьёзно?

— Не-а, всё нормально, — невозмутимо отвечает Баки, уклоняясь, когда Стив бросает в него кусочек дыни. — То есть, ничего особенно хорошего, и одна девушка говорила о себе почти всё время, не давая другим и слова вставить, но... не знаю. В принципе, неплохо. У консультанта, который всё это ведёт, была парочка полезных советов.

Стив улыбается.

— Твоё вечно счастливое настроение заразно, Роджерс, — отмечает Баки, наконец пробуя свой обед.

— Рад стараться, — подмигивает Стив. — То есть, ты продолжишь сюда ходить?

— Да, наверное, — Баки задумывается. — Посмотрим, как пройдёт с Сэмом. Может, буду посещать и то, и другое... Давай всё равно закажем пиццу? В честь того, что я всё-таки сходил.

Стив кивает.  
— Давай, конечно. Мне и самому не нравится капуста.

— Какого хрена?! — вопит Баки, игнорируя осуждающий взгляд женщины за соседним столиком. — Мы только это дерьмо и едим последние две недели!

Стив рассмеялся так сильно, что чуть не свалился со стула.  
— Я думал, что купил салат! — выпаливает он, задыхаясь. — Я перепутал их в магазине, а потом ты с таким энтузиазмом возненавидел эту капусту, что мне не хотелось признаваться...

— Господи Иисусе, — шокированно заключает Баки. — Следующие два месяца мы ужинаем пиццей. И ты больше никогда не пойдёшь за продуктами один. Блять, да как вообще их можно было перепутать? Просто пиздец, Стив...

— У Вас прискорбная манера выражаться, — не выдерживает женщина за столиком рядом.

— Сама Вы прискорбная, дамочка, — заявляет Баки в ответ. Стив поспешно собирает их еду и тянет Баки к выходу, не переставая смеяться.

***

Баки всё же бросает первую группу. Пусть консультант и пытался подчеркнуть, что все люди воспринимают проблемы по-разному, и не следует сравнивать, кому хуже, — Баки не хотел опять целый час терпеть чьи-то жалобы о том, как вчерашний град уничтожил их клумбы.

Сэм перевёл его на другую программу, предназначенную специально для ветеранов, и здесь Баки нашёл гораздо больше пользы. Теперь, посещая эту группу и иногда встречаясь с Сэмом лично, Баки действительно начинает чувствовать себя лучше.

Не хорошо, не прекрасно, но уже лучше.

***

— Ну? — спрашивает Баки, поднимая брови в ожидании. — Каков вердикт?

Стив отрывает глаза от листа, покрытого тщательными вычислениями их бюджета.  
— Мы можем это сделать. Мы можем позволить себе новую мебель.

Недалеко от их дома, через пару кварталов, есть относительно приличный магазин мебели, и они решают начать поиски оттуда.

— О да, — провозглашает Баки, запрыгивая на диванчик с цветочным узором и кружевной отделкой. — Идеально.

Стив удивлённо обводит эту картину взглядом.  
— Ты имеешь в виду, идеально, чтобы встретить старость?

— Именно. Смотри, узор такой отвратительный, что даже пятен не видно будет. Можешь проливать кофе сколько душе угодно.

Стив возмущённо хмурится.  
— Это ты вчера пролил на диван пиво, а не я.

— Только потому, что ты меня рассмешил!

— Я не собираюсь извиняться за своё искрящее остроумие, — отзывается Стив, уже двигаясь дальше по проходу. Через несколько шагов он останавливается, чтобы со сдержанной тоской на лице дотронуться рукой до спинки потрясающего кожаного дивана чёрного цвета.

— На этот у нас не хватит денег, — напоминает Баки, утаскивая его в сторону. — Деньги-деньги-деньги.

— Деньги-дребеденьги... — расстроенно протягивает Стив. — Ой, смотри, как тебе это?

Он указывает на набор для гостиной — с креслами и кофейным столиком, как полагается. Всё вполне нейтральной расцветки, так что случайные пятна не будут катастрофой. К тому же, диван и кресла покрыты обычной тканью, поэтому вряд ли цена слишком высокая.

Баки находит бирку с описанием товара.  
— Вау, неплохо. Нам это по карману.

Стив отходит на шаг, критично осматривая все элементы со всех сторон.  
— Присядь.

Баки послушно падает в кресло.  
— Довольно уютненько, чёрт возьми.

Стив ещё пару раз обходит всё вокруг, а потом рядом услужливо возникает консультант, и через пятнадцать минут они становятся гордыми владельцами нового комплекта мебели.

— Окей, в общем, что касается доставки, — объясняет продавец. — Привоз всего, кроме столика, входит в стоимость. Но за доставку столика необходимо доплатить пятьдесят долларов.

Стив и Баки переглядываются.

— Сами донесём, — уверенно говорит Баки.

Консультант бросает сомневающийся взгляд на его отсутствующую руку, в ответ на что Баки лишь злобно прищуривается.

***

Через десять минут они победно выносят кофейный столик из магазина.

Через пятнадцать минут они оба покрыты потом и еле дышат.

— Это было ошибкой, — сдаётся Стив. — Я полон сожалений.

Баки неловко удерживает свой край столика на плече.  
— Уже недалеко осталось. Два квартала. Мы осилим два квартала.

— А помнишь, как я однажды был в хорошей форме? — мечтательно спрашивает Стив. — Чудесные были времена.

Они одолевают ещё несколько метров, и Стив останавливается, мотая головой.  
— Я сейчас его брошу, — выдыхает он. — Надо передохнуть.

— Да ладно тебе! Мы сможем!

— Баки... — начинает он и всё-таки роняет свой край стола.

В его защиту стоит сказать, что ему удаётся нырнуть вниз и поймать несчастную мебель, прежде чем та падает на землю. В итоге всё складывается так, что, приземлившись, Стив сидит на тротуаре, вытянув вперёд ноги и сложив руки на стол, словно готовится принять трапезу.

Баки взрывается хохотом. Ему тоже приходится присесть, чтобы не свалиться от смеха.

— В следующий раз, — трагичным тоном произносит Стив. — Мы выкладываем эти пятьдесят баксов. Мы платим за проклятую доставку.

— Ни за что, — с трудом протестует Баки между приступами смеха, доставая телефон. — Если бы мы заплатили, у меня не было бы этой потрясающей фотки.

— Ой, да пошёл ты, — обречённо вздыхает Стив. Баки чуть не давится воздухом.

Спустя неопределённое количество времени и приложенных усилий, они добираются до дома относительно целыми и невредимыми и ставят столик перед старым затёртым диваном.

Стив лучезарно улыбается, гордо разглядывая покупку.  
— Великолепно. Я его обожаю.

В следующую секунду Баки подходит и садится прямо на столешницу. Стив вскрикивает.  
— Баки?!

— Что? — как ни в чём не бывало интересуется Баки. — Если он не может выдержать мой вес, то зачем он вообще нужен.

— Не могу на это смотреть, — Стив выходит из гостиной, направляясь на кухню. — Что хочешь на ужин?

— Что угодно, только без капусты, — отзывается Баки.

Стив начинает мычать себе под нос какую-то мелодию, доставая что-то из холодильника, судя по доносящимся с кухни звукам. Баки прислушивается, обводя взглядом их квартиру, которую наконец можно назвать домом.

Он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя себя так, словно это его первый глоток свежего воздуха за несколько лет.

— Приготовлю пасту, — сообщает Стив. — Хочешь помочь?

— Конечно, — кричит Баки, поднимаясь со столика. — Уже бегу.

Он присоединяется к Стиву с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
